The popularity of online digital media stores is ever increasing. Online digital media stores may be configured as websites that allow consumer users to purchase a variety of digital media such as music, video, games, podcasts, audio books, applications, and so on. Typically, customers browse digital media made available on various web pages within an online digital media store website. For example, users may access descriptive material (e.g., titles, artist information, album cover art, and so on) that describe the content of digital media available for purchase and/or download by the user. In some instances, users may further access previews of the digital media. The user may then purchase and/or download files containing the selected digital media to a client device such as a digital media player, a mobile telephone, a computer, and so forth associated with the user via a network such as the Internet. The user may then play the digital media using the client device.